1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a light source device and a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a related art projector that modulates a light beam irradiated by a light source in accordance with image information and projects the light beam in an enlarged manner. Such projector is used together with a personal computer for presentations at conferences or the like. In recent years, this type of projector is also used for home-theater purpose in response to increasing demand for watching movies etc. on a wide screen at home.
As a related art light source device of such projector, a discharge light source device such as a metal halide lamp and a high-pressure mercury lamp is used (see, for example, JP HEI 08-031382A).
This light source device is provided with: a discharge light-emitting tube that has a light-emitting portion for discharging electricity between electrodes to emit light, and sealing sections provided at both ends of the light-emitting portion; a first reflection mirror that aligns and projects light beams radiated from the discharge light-emitting tube in a predetermined direction; and a second reflection mirror bonded to the sealing section by cement and adapted to condense light beams irradiated from the discharge light-emitting tube and irradiate the light beams on the first reflection mirror.
In such light source device, the second reflection mirror efficiently condenses a light beam not in use contained in the light beams radiated from the light-emitting tube, thereby increasing the condensing efficiency.
According to the above-described light source device, however, when the temperature of the discharge light-emitting tube becomes high, the cement bonding the discharge light-emitting tube and the second reflection mirror is thermally expanded, so that a stress is applied to both of the discharge light-emitting tube and the second reflection mirror. This might be resulted in an explosion of the discharge light-emitting tube and a destruction of the second reflection mirror.